


[PODFIC] Soul of Soho, by lyricwritesprose

by Thimblerig



Series: Myth-taken [Podfic] [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Depression, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, Minor Sound Effects, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Queer Guardian Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), References to Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: People say there's a Saint of Soho. Someone who looks out for the people who fall through the cracks. This is the story of one young man's encounter, and what he made of it.
Series: Myth-taken [Podfic] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683520
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	[PODFIC] Soul of Soho, by lyricwritesprose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyricwritesprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Soul of Soho](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218538) by [lyricwritesprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose). 



> Author's Note: Please mind the tag warnings. There is a suicide attempt in this story.

__

_Me? Yes, I believe in the Saint of Soho. I believe he can do things. And I believe he’s been here for a long time. Maybe a very long time._

_Because I think I met him, that’s why._

_This was back in the nineties..._

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1vL_8gA7nEghDJYJlvkI_awBRiBf4I6ey/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *

Format: MP3  
Length: 12.31  
Size: 10.59 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Programs Used: Audio Evolution (Mobile); Logopit Plus; Music Editor
> 
> Cover Image: Production still; Pixabay stock images
> 
> Music/FX:
> 
> lighter  
> “cigarett_zippo.mp3” by dobroide - https://freesound.org/people/dobroide/sounds/4246/ (CC BY 3.0)
> 
> puff?  
> “Breath in and out Cigarette” by Project_Trident - https://freesound.org/people/Project_Trident/sounds/140301/ (CC BY-NC 3.0)


End file.
